Historias de terror
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Un grupo de historias para esta temporada
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración:

Desde hace tiempo escribo un fic de terror por estas fechas… o bueno no precisamente de terror pero si con la temática del Hallowen, pero jamás los he publicado en esta pagina pero como de nuevo es la temporada de Hallowen y tan bien la ultima que este manga vera quise ponerlos todos de una vez, algunos son sacados de libros y adaptados por mi por si ven algo conocido no me quieran linchar, otros si son 100% mi trabajo e ideas, espero que les gusten.


	2. El final de la huida

En el puerto de una pequeña isla una pareja miraba el océano en silencio, uno de ellos era un hombre rubio con marcas en el rostro como si fuera un zorro y bastante alto, la otra era una bella mujer, su cabello era rosa y llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era un poco más morena que cuando vivía en Konoha, traía una falda y una camisa de tirantes… los 2 miraban atentamente al mar como si esperaban algo y de repente empezó a acercarse un barco, lentamente, en el pequeño puerto había muchos barcos pesqueros y varios de carga un poco más grandes, pero ignoraban estos… solo mirando el mar, de repente el hombre suspiro un poco

-Haya viene… Sakura-chan…

-Contrólate Naruto… por favor… solo inténtalo…

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto sujetando suavemente su brazo, Naruto volteo a verla sonriendo un poco acariciando el rostro de esta suavemente y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero la vista de Naruto seguía clavada en el horizonte donde empezaba a acercarse un barco de velas negras con el símbolo de Konoha bordado en blanco… apretó los puños con fuerza deseando solamente lanzar una Bijuu dama al barco y hacerlo explotar… desde hace días no había tenido ni un solo instante de paz… desde el día en que había recibido esa carta

-Flash back-

Naruto se encontraba en la cama cuando estiro la mano buscando algo y abrió los ojos viendo que su esposa, Sakura, no estaba a su lado, se levantó bostezando un poco mientras miraba por la ventana, desde esta se tenía una hermosa vista de la playa y gran parte del océano sonrió un poco, Sakura había tenido razón al escoger esa habitación como la recamara de ambos… hacia un año que se habían casado y se habían mudado a un pequeño puesto de vigilancia en las fronteras de Konoha, de gran importancia pero muy alejado de la aldea y muy pacifico, sobre todo porque estando Naruto hay nadie se atrevía a atravesar ese lugar, después de toda su vida combatiendo por Konoha, de haber aguantado el odio de los aldeanos por ser Jinchuriki, de haber lidiado con Sasuke, con Akatsuki, en la guerra, para después de todo eso ser degradado y renunciar a ser Hokage por la presión de los ancianos que no permitían que nadie que supiera la verdad del clan Uchiha y que tuviera motivos para destituirlos fuera Hokage, Naruto agradecía su nueva vida, donde fuera de grupos de bandidos de poca monta y uno que otro barco pirata que rápidamente derrotaba no había problemas y podía por fin vivir en paz, los aldeanos eran amables y agradecían que él estuviera ahí ya que protegía la isla, los alrededor de 200 ninja que vivían en el lugar y estaban a sus órdenes lo respetaban y admiraban y por fin parecía que podría tener una vida normal y feliz, aunque hubiera tenido que dejar Konoha para ello.

Bajo las escaleras cuando vio que Sakura estaba en la cocina y sonrió acercándose a ella, abrasándola desde atrás, Sakura dio un respingo pero Naruto rio

-Jajajaja buenos días Sakura-chan…

-Bue… buenos días mi amor…

Naruto sonrió un poco cuando Sakura se volteo rápidamente queriendo interponerse entre él y la mesa, este sonrió un poco al ver un desayuno quemado y dirigió una elocuente mirada a su esposa que se puso roja y sonrió un poco

-Vamos… echando a perder se aprende no…

-Jajajaja llevas todo el año que tenemos de casados "echándolo a perder" Sakura-chan

Sakura enrojeció un poco y ambos rieron, mientras Sakura le daba un beso

-Prometo que lo compensare, Naruto…

Naruto la abraso imaginándose la compensación que le esperaba cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la perta, los 2 se separaron un poco

-Ok yo hago el desayuno y tú vas a abrir la puerta…

-Si… será lo mejor…

Sakura camino hacia la salida, Naruto miraba fijamente como esta movía sensualmente las caderas sabiéndose observada por este hasta que finalmente salió de su vista, volteo y vio en la mesa… eran solo huevos con tocino pero las "habilidades" culinarias de Sakura los habían convertido en una masa informe y negra, tan dura como una roca

-Como… cómo es esto posible…

Naruto miraba el plato y trato de levantarlo, pesaba muchísimo… no quería imaginarse como le había hecho Sakura para que eso sucediera, lo levanto tirándolo cuando escucho un gritito ahogado de Sakura y rápidamente fue hacia la entrada, Sakura miraba fijamente una carta y estaba muy pálida, Naruto se acerco

-Que sucede, Sakura-chan?

-Él va a venir… Naruto…

Naruto tomo la carta y la leyó, segundo a segundo la ira empezaba a invadirlo mientras la leía y finalmente, la estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer nada… Danzo, el hombre que había destruido al clan Uchiha, que había hundido a su amigo en la oscuridad, que había provocado desde las sombras que la gente odiara a Naruto, que había alejado a la gente que había intentado hacerse cargo de el como el tercero o Kakashi, que había asesinado a Sai cuando quiso hablar de raíz, que había provocado la existencia de Pein y provocado la muerte de su padrino, que había evitado que fuera Hokage y había intentado que se le extrajera el Kyubi… ese Danzo llegaría a su isla, a su casa, a quedarse porque su vida estaba amenazada y la misión de Naruto era protegerlo hasta que el peligro pasara…

-Fin del flash back-

El barco se detuvo en el puerto, Naruto y Sakura se acercaron, de inmediato se vieron rodeados de Anbu, Naruto suspiro un poco

-Controle a sus ninja, las reglas son claras, ninja que entre a este lugar, no puede ir armado ni llevar máscaras, Danzo-sama

Danzo se acercó mirando a Naruto y a Sakura tranquilamente, ambos notaron la burla en su mirada mientras este sonreía levemente, como si supiera perfectamente lo mucho que ambos se estaban resistiendo para no matarlo en ese lugar, danzo sonrió volteando a ver a los Anbu

-No se preocupen… por muy malos que sean para proteger a sus amigos… o sus sueños… seguramente ellos bastan para protegerme

Sakura se puso pálida al escuchar lo que Danzo decía mientras Naruto solo apretó un poco el puño, pero le mantuvo la mirada a Danzo.

-Konoha me dio órdenes de protegerlo a usted, no a los Anbu, ningún Anbu entrara en mi isla, son mis órdenes… si tienen miedo de quedarse en el barco solo díganlo.

Los Anbu se miraron entre ellos pero danzo solo asintió

-Quédense aquí

Estos se detuvieron mientras danzo entraba a la isla, Sakura y Naruto lo siguieron sin aparentar la menor preocupación por los Anbu que los vigilaban…

Naruto volvía de un entrenamiento con el Kyubi y entro en la sala, Sakura paso frente a el traía un maletín médico que prácticamente tiro contra el sillón

-ODIO A ESE INFELIZ! CUANTO TIEMPO VA A ESTAR AQUÍ?

-Ha… amor?...

-QUE?

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto y suspiro

-Lo… lo siento… ese… ese…

Sakura apretó los puños con ira y después suspiro sentándose, danzo se quedaba en la casa de ellos, le habían dado una habitación y asegurado que no podría entrar a ningún otro lugar donde tuvieran cosas personales pero apenas llevaba unas horas y ya Danzo hacia llevado a los límites a ambos, insinuaciones, espionajes o simplemente siendo desagradable, eso no los molestaba si no la razón, danzo quería que los 2 se alejaran de el para el mismo moverse y tomar sus propias precauciones contra quien fuera que estaba siguiéndolo,, Naruto cerró los ojos en silencio y los abrió asintiéndole a Sakura

-No tiene vigilado aun este lugar Sakura-chan

Sakura resoplo fastidiada

-Más vale que sea alguien que valga la pena quien lo persigue… si no… Naruto…

-Si?

-Crees que si lo mato yo le pueda echar la culpa?

Sakura lo miro con una carita de inocencia y Naruto rio

-Qué bueno que no espía aquí Sakura-chan…

-Por qué? Por lo que dije?

-No… por qué puedo hacer esto sin que nos vean…

Naruto abraso a Sakura y la beso…

Ya era de noche, Naruto, Sakura y danzo se encontraban en el jardín, Sakura y Naruto para nada querían al viejo en ese lugar pero se les había pegado una vez que volvió de donde fuera que había estado, Sakura y Naruto estaban conscientes de que a pesar de sus prohibiciones los Anbu que danzo había llevado rodeaban la casa y había sellos y trampas en esta, a pesar de eso algo los había sorprendido más… danzo se veía aliviado.

Todo el día había estado pálido, intranquilo, sin dejar de moverse ni un instante, Sakura y Naruto no lo conocían tanto como para decir si ese comportamiento en él era normal o no pero ahora veían que no era así, ahora danzo parecía más repuesto, calmado… y ebrio, Sakura y Naruto jamás pensaron que ese hombre tomaría así pero tan pronto la cena había terminado había tomado una botella de sake y había salido, junto a ellos que conversaban en el jardín, para ver la noche mientras tomaba lentos tragos de su botella, parecía que estaba calmado, que por fin se sentía seguro, pero de quién?

Sakura se levantó volteando a ver a danzo y le dio un beso a Naruto en la mejilla

-Me acostare ya, estoy cansada… con su permiso

Se obligó a decirle a danzo y entro en la casa, Naruto suspiro un poco fastidiado pero no dormiría pronto eso lo sabía, tenía un mal presentimiento, desde que había recibido esa carta lo haría…

-Es una buena mujer…

Naruto volteo a ver a danzo y este sonrió levemente

-Si… te he hablado a ti… y me refería a Sakura-san… es una buena mujer… tienes una buena vida…

-Si…. La tengo

Naruto sonrió un poco pero extrañado de que precisamente danzo dijera esas cosas, pero este parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos

-Si… tal vez yo hubiera podido tener una así… tal vez pude tener una vida tranquila como tú o como el tercero… pero tenía que proteger Konoha…

-Proteger Konoha…

El tono de furia que dijo Naruto fue suficiente para que danzo notara su ira, pero este sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lo soy… soy la sombra de Konoha… su protector… siempre lo he sido… todo por Konoha porque Konoha es mía… me necesita…

Danzo rio un poco

-Tanto lo necesita que ahorita está huyendo para salvar su vida

La risa del hombre termino en el acto

-No es justo… soy el salvador… Konoha me necesita… Konoha no vive sin mi… soy el verdadero guardián de la aldea… pero me abandonan… quienes eran leales a mi fueron masacrados… quienes me odian no me creen… pero el viene por mi… viene por mi…

-Quien viene por él?

-Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto que se había empezado a poner nervioso al ver el terror de Danzo sintió un escalofrió

-No puede ser verdad… Sasuke ha muerto…

-Lo he visto…

-El está muerto, lo sabe bien… espero a que estuviera débil por nuestro combate y lo mato por la espalda… cual de esos ojos que tiene en el brazo es el de el?

-El ojo está cerrado… Iza…

-Sasuke ha muerto

Naruto se levantó mirándolo furioso, pero danzo se veía aterrado

-Lo… lo he visto… desde ese día no he podido descansar… no he podido dormir… he ido a las guaridas de Orochimaru y esta hay… en los pasillos… en Konoha… cuando venía por aquí lo vi… mirándome al subir al barco…

Naruto se levantó furioso, deseando matarlo en ese momento, pero vio el terror en los ojos de danzo, este temblaba de miedo

-Necesito… necesito de ti por eso… quiero que lo mates… yo no debo morir el mundo me necesita… Konoha me necesita… por favor mátalo… si viene vas a matarlo verdad? Solo tú puedes… Naruto…

-No eres más que un cobarde atacando desde las sombras por que no tienes el valor de pelear de frente, no es Sasuke el que te persigue son los mismos demonios que te has creado, cobarde…

Naruto volteo a verlo y por un momento danzo le tuvo más terror que al mismo espectro que lo perseguía

-No podrás huir para siempre…

Naruto entro en la casa dejando a Danzo solo con sus pensamientos, sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera entrar en su casa, había colocado barreras, sellos y clones alrededor…

Ya había amanecido, Naruto estaba en la cocina poniendo la mesa cuando escucho un gruñido y lanzo una carcajada

-CÁLLATE! Tengo hambre –Sakura-

-Vez porque es mejor que cocine yo Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió acercándose a la mesa, como Naruto toda su vida había cuidado de sí mismo solo era mucho mejor en labores domésticas que Sakura

-Bueno solo falta uno –Naruto-

-Podemos ponerle veneno a su comida? Puedo hacer uno que no se detecte…

Los 2 se miraron y sonrieron un poco

-Voy por el

Naruto asintió y Sakura salió de la habitación, pero apenas habían pasado un par de minutos…

-Naruto!

Naruto volteo al escuchar el grito de Sakura y salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso llegando en un instante, Sakura estaba blanca, de pie frente a la entrada de la habitación donde dormía Danzo, Naruto se acercó viendo que había un sello y una trampa desechos en la entrada y se acercó para encontrarse 4 Anbu muertos en el lugar y en la cama se encontraba danzo.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que veía, cada Anbu tenía un kunai en la frente atravesando su máscara y seguramente no habían hecho el menor ruido al morir pero danzo... tenía una espada sobre él, Naruto y Sakura se acercaron

-no es posible… no… no tiene ni una sola herida… y esa espada… de donde la sacaron… -Sakura-

Naruto se sorprendió, la espada colgaba de un cable ninja sobre la viga, pero no tocaba a Danzo si no que estaba suspendida apenas a 5 centímetros de los ojos de este, sin tocarlo, Danzo tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y una expresión de enorme terror en ellos, sin una sola herida… sin una marca… más que la del enorme terror al darse cuenta de la muerte que se le echaba encima y ese terror era lo que había acabado con el…

-Que paso aquí… Naruto?

-Solo lo que le dije Sakura-chan… nadie puede huir para siempre…

Decía Naruto serio mientras miraba la espada, la reconocía… era la de su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. La casa de la Hyuga descarnada

La casa de la Hyuga descarnada...

Hinata salió a mirar el bosque, en silencio... de nuevo... de nuevo su padre había puesto a su estúpida hermana antes que ella, de nuevo la habían regañado, le habían gritado y la habían repudiado... que importaba que su hermana se esforzara más en los entrenamientos? Que importaba que fuera mejor en sus lecciones que ella? Hinata Hyuga era la heredera del poderoso clan Hyuga, gobernante de todo el país del norte... pero aun así la ignoraban, la menospreciaban... pero ella solo pensaba: Todos los de mi nación son idiotas que no me comprenden... algún día vendrá gente de más allá del mar... y algo me dice que uno de esos hombres será el que amare... solo a alguien que vea lo que valgo podre amar

Finalmente el día llego, estalló la guerra con la aldea del fuego, en la aldea se contaban historias del poderoso ninja Uzumaki Naruto, que atravesaba sus filas y destruía todo a su alcance, los Hyuga jamás se preocupaban seguros de su poder... hasta que supieron de su derrota y vieron la avanzada del ejército en su puerta...

No lograron hacer nada, todo el ejército de la nación había sido destruido y en la aldea solo quedaban unos pocos soldados ancianos, la aldea quedo en llamas, los guerreros caían por todos lados y las familias eran perseguidas y capturadas, Hinata intento huir cuando 4 ninja la detuvieron tirándola al suelo

-YO ME QUEDO CON ESTA!

-OLVÍDALO ES MÍA!

-QUE ES MI...

El ninja no logro terminar la frase cuando cayó muerto, frente a Hinata había aparecido un hombre, rodeado de un resplandor dorado

-QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE HEMOS VENIDO A CONQUISTAR ESTA TIERRA NO A DESTRUIRLA! VAYAN Y PREPAREN LOS REFUGIOS Y AYUDEN A LOS HERIDOS DE AMBOS BANDOS O LOS HARE EJECUTAR A TODOS!

Los 4 ninja salieron huyendo, Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata sorprendido de su belleza, la joven en cambio sintió un escalofrió al verlo y su corazón empezó a saltar como un loco mientras se sonrojaba como jamás lo había hecho en su vida

-Vaya... realmente eres hermosa ahora entiendo por qué se peleaban por ti

-Naruto!

Acercándose corriendo llego una mujer de pelo rosa corto, vestida con el traje de auxiliar medico

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan pero revísala a ella

-Si

La mujer se arrodillo al lado de Hinata empezando a curar sus heridas mientras Naruto observaba atentamente, Hinata no le quitaba los ojos de encima, dentro pensaba

-Es el... el hombre... el hombre que amare... el hombre que me merezco... es... es...

La mujer finalmente se levanto al tiempo que llegaban mas soldados

-Ya te encuentras bien, ustedes llévenla a un refugio, Naruto tengo que hablar contigo

-Bien

Hinata se quedó mirando como Naruto se alejaba junto a esa mujer y volteo a ver al guerrero que la escoltaba a los refugios, la guerra había terminado y ahora la aldea del fuego era la dueña de la zona

-Co... Como se llama?

-He? Quién? La mujer se llama Sakura Uzumaki...

-No... el...

-Él es su esposo, Naruto Uzumaki...

-Naruto...

En una de las carpas, Sakura abrasaba a Naruto

-Solo estaré fuera un año, amor...

-Pero...

-Debo volver, lo sabes, es una orden directa de Godainme, pero regresare pronto y vendré para llevarte de vuelta a casa...

-Si... de acuerdo, Sakura-chan...

Sakura partió ese día de regreso a la aldea del fuego, a un mes de distancia de ahí y Naruto, encargado de la conquista y tan bien de la consolidación del nuevo gobierno en la región se quedó en la aldea... a lo lejos usando el Byakugan estaba Hinata

-Es el... es el...

Y así paso el tiempo, durante un año se pelearon batallas y se obtuvieron victorias, Naruto vivía su vida normal en su aldea, siempre a lo lejos, o en el mismo campo de batalla se encontraba Hinata, siempre ansiosa de que la volteara a mirar, siempre vigilante, pero sin hacer nada más... jamás... pronto llego a trabajar a la casa de Naruto como sirvienta, aunque jamás veía a Naruto que se encontraba dirigiendo la aldea y sus responsabilidades no lo ponían en contacto con el Hinata siempre se sintió que era su casa, vigilaba la limpieza, la comida, daba cuenta de los haraganes y de los sirvientes mal holgazanes y se mostraba celosa de todo lo que fuera de su patrón...

Finalmente un día, Naruto la mando llamar a su despacho, Hinata estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que Naruto le hablaba, al entrar Naruto se quedó impresionado al ver quien era, jamás había esperado que la chica que había salvado ese día seria la mujer de la que tan bien recomendaba su ama de llaves

-Hinata...

-Si... si señor... para que me desea...

-Solo quería felicitarte, a partir de mañana ya no servirás en mi casa

-QUE?

Hinata lo miro, mientras sus manos, que se habían apretado así caían a sus costados

-No te preocupes, la razón es que ya han elegido a un guardián y alcalde de esta aldea, pronto deberé irme yo pues mi trabajo ha terminado, el hombre que será el encargado de gobernar la región será mi amigo Konohamaru y te he recomendado a el como alguien de confianza, serás la ama de llaves de su casa... tu salario será mucho mejor del que recibes ahora y tendrás mucho tiempo libre

-Pero... pero...

-Puedes recoger tus cosas y esto es por haber servido en mi casa

Naruto le dio una gruesa bolsa de oro salió de la oficina, pensando que la joven necesitaría de unos minutos a sola, por la alegría... cuando escucho un grito

-Naruto!

Naruto volteo y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver correr a su esposa hacia el, era la primera vez en un muy largo año que no la veía... y la abraso

-CREÍ QUE NO VOLVERÍAS HASTA DENTRO DE UN MES!

-TE DIJE QUE VENDRÍA NO? TENIA QUE VENIR PARA LLEVARTE DE VUELTA A CASA!

Desde el final del pasillo, Hinata vio desde la habitación el abraso mientras gruñía de rabia

-Es ella... no me engaña... me está dejando por ella... me está desplazando por ella como mi clan me desplazo por mi hermana... no te lo llevaras... no me echaran de su vida...

Aquella noche, Naruto debía salir a una misión urgente a la frontera, serian solo 3 días... Sakura quería acompañarlo pero Naruto no lo permitió ya que estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje... Hinata lo vio besar a su esposa e irse y a media noche se puso en camino...

Conocía perfectamente donde dormía "la intrusa" como ella la llamaba, mientras caminaba tomo una pesada hacha de guerra, uno de los adornos del lugar y recordó con nostalgia la cantidad de veces que la había afilado y sacado brillo y camino, paso por la habitación de Naruto y siguió a la de las visitas cuando escucho un suspiro y furiosa regreso, ESA PERRA DORMÍA EN LA HABITACIÓN Y CAMA DE NARUTO!

Entro en silencio para no alertarla y gracias a su Byakugan pudo verla, apenas tapada por una ligera sabana, su perfecto cuerpo, su piel suave, su pecho que subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración, su rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad por que había visto ese día a quien era el amor de su vida... Hinata descargo el golpe, Sakura logro abrir los ojos pero nada pudo hacer para detenerlo, su cabeza rodo con los ojos aun abiertos, sin vida.

Hinata dejo a un lado el hacha y rápidamente empezó a sacar el joyero de Sakura, envolviéndolo en una de las cortinas, para hacer creer que el móvil había sido un robo, durante todo ese tiempo, quedo frente a la cabeza de Sakura, sus ojos blancos parecían estar observándola...

Finalmente salió de la casa con el bultito de joyas bien sujeto al cuerpo, pensando en que jamás sabrían lo que acababa de hacer, cuando vio una guardia de 4 Shinobi que patrullaban la calle, sintió miedo pero después recordó que no había forma de que supieran que había hecho y paso a su lado, con tal naturalidad y tranquilidad que los ninja no repararon en ella hasta que uno grito

-UN MOMENTO! No se que pasa pero de esa mujer han caído gotas de sangre! HEY TU DETENTE!

Hinata volteo y vio aterrada, como por el camino por el que había pasado había un caminito de gotitas de sangre, pensó que por más que reviso, quizás su ropa tan bien se hubiera manchado

-TU QUE TRAES HAY?

-Yo... eto... son ropas de mi patrón, que llevo a lavar

-Y desde cuando la ropa sucia gotea sangre? Dame acá!

El hombre jalo el hatijo de ropa y todos dieron un grito de terror al descubrir la cabeza dentro, por cuyo tronco aun goteaba sangre...

-Dios... mío... ES SAKURA UZUMAKI!

-DETÉNGANLA!

Hinata al verse sujeta empezó a gritar y a reír como loca

-ASÍ ES! YO LA MATE! LA MATE POR QUE ME DESPLAZO! LA MATE POR QUE ME QUITO AL HOMBRE QUE AMO Y QUE DEBÍA AMARME! ME LO MERECÍA! ME LO MERECÍA!

Empezó a gritar mientras la gente la miraba y la guardia la arrastraba lejos de ahí...

Hinata fue condenada a muerte, se le cortaron ambas manos y fue colgada en medio de la aldea, sus últimas palabras fueron:

-Traigan a Naruto-sama... a mi Naruto-sama...el me perdonara.. Lo sé... me lo merezco... tráiganlo... NO PODRE DESCANSAR SI NO ME PERDONA!

Varios días después, empezaron a oírse gritos y lamentos en la casa de los Uzumaki que había quedado vacía desde la tragedia, la gente no sabía que pasaba, hasta que Konohamaru se enteró de eso y reunió a una guardia

-Bien, entraremos y veremos qué es lo que pasa en esa maldita casa

Aunque los 4 eran ninja experimentados y valientes ninguno pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió ante la misión que les ordenaba su líder, pero entraron... a medianoche se empezaron a escuchar gritos y de repente, ante ellos, flotando en el aire apareció un esqueleto, traía un traje ancho y desgarrado y una cuerda en el cuello que parecía tratar de agarrar pero le faltaban las manos

-TRAIGAN A Naruto! NO PODRE DESCANSAR SIN SU PERDÓN! ME MEREZCO SU PERDÓN ME LO MERESCOOO ME LO MEREZCO!

Los 5 Shinobi salieron corriendo de esa casa y desde entonces nadie jamás ha vuelto a entrar en ella, aun ahora, se escuchan los gritos y lamentos de Hinata, que vaga por esa mansión esperando el regreso de Naruto

Pero Naruto jamás regreso, destrozado por el dolor al saber la muerte de su esposa jamás volvió a pisar ese lugar volvió directamente a Konoha y pronto se convirtió en Hokage y en el líder más querido que recuerda esa aldea, desde ese día y hasta el día de su muerte, siempre en el aniversario de la muerte de Sakura, subía a la montaña de los kages y miraba en la dirección de la aldea Hyuga... recordando a su esposa con tristeza y a aquella mujer a la que jamás debió salvar...


	4. Los muertos se vengan

Era de noche… apenas se escuchaba el murmullo de las hojas, el sonido de los animales moviéndose en el bosque, el viento pasando entre las ramas y rocas… pero nada más… no se escuchaba el sonido del hombre que corría en silencio por la oscuridad, a lo lejos se veía un pequeño resplandor… solo fue un resplandor… unas suaves voces…

-No siento a nadie acercarse Orochima AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escucha el sonido de un despertador…

Sasuke se levantó jadeando con fuerza, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro mientras se levantaba… de nuevo esa noche… miro por su ventana y observo la aldea de Konoha… suspiro aliviado…

Hacía ya 6 meses que la guerra había terminado, Sasuke ese día en el país de la nieve había visto el verdadero poder, tal como lo había visto en su hermano hacia años… lo había visto mientras el fracasado, bromista y estúpido Naruto derrotaba al Juubi mientras protegía a todos los de la alianza… después, había seguido su captura, el Raikage exigiendo su vida a cambio de su brazo, el Daimio de los Samurái haciendo otro tanto por sus hombres caídos durante el ataque a la cumbre de los kages… y Naruto defendiéndolo, Naruto como siempre dando la cara por el, peleando por él, protegiéndolo… y prometiendo que Sasuke jamás se desviaría de nuevo del camino…

Sasuke se había sentido atrapado, aunque su vida fue perdonada y había vuelto a Konoha se sentía por primera vez en su vida totalmente atrapado y vencido, no podía hacer nada, no podía intentar huir… solamente porque el poder de Naruto había crecido tanto que era imposible desafiarlo y él se encargaría de regresarlo de ocurrírsele de nuevo hacer algo así, incluso Sakura, la misma chica que años atrás el llamara molestia y estorbo bromeaba diciendo que ella se encargaría de hacerlo volver si se atrevía… poco a poco Sasuke se había adaptado a la aldea y simplemente había tomado una nueva resolución, quedarse en ella y buscar la forma de resarcir su clan, procurando que el y sus descendientes si los llegaba a tener, tuvieran posiciones de influencia y poder, con esa nueva idea había estado empezando a trabajar para la aldea como Shinobi, aunque Tsunade no confiaba mucho en él no le quedaba más que admitir que cumplía con sus trabajos a la perfección, aunque Sasuke no tenía total libertad de movimiento en la aldea, se le daba cierta independencia… Sasuke solo había desobedecido a la Hokage una vez, había salido solo de la aldea para algo muy importante… llevar a cabo del asesinato de Orochimaru y Karin, los únicos restantes de la red de criminales de este… y desde ese día solo veía esas imágenes en su mente…

…

-Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke esperaba tranquilamente frente al palacio del Hokage cuando Ino llego rápidamente para saludarlo, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de la aldea, Ino se notaba muy feliz de que Sasuke hubiera regresado a esta, Sasuke solo asintió en señal de saludo sin decir nada más, Ino frunció un poco el ceño, seguía enamorada de Sasuke y siempre trataba de animarlo y acercarse a él, Sasuke sintió la mirada de la chica y suspiro un poco

-Hola…

-Hola… se puede decir que te pasa ahora? No hablas… te pareces a Sai

-Déjalo puerca, el pobre no haya que hacer…

-CALLATE FRENTUDA!

Dijo Ino algo molesta a Sakura que se acercaba caminando al lado de Naruto, tomando a este de la mano, Naruto y Sakura habían empezado a salir apenas terminando la guerra y ahora era muy raro ver a uno lejos del otro, Sakura sin apartarse de su novio, volteo a saludar a Sasuke con la mano y Sasuke tan bien solo asintió con la cabeza viendo a Naruto

-Con esa sonrisa que tiene parece que al menos haces algo bien, Dobe… o que esta tan desesperada que finge, no tienes algo mejor Sakura?

-QUE DIJISTE?

Naruto se fue contra Sasuke y un segundo después Ino y Sakura suspiraban mientras los veían pelearse, pero Sasuke últimamente molestaba mucho a Naruto con motivo de su noviazgo, había sido una de las cosas que más le habían molestado de su vuelta a Konoha, Sakura aunque había llegado a aceptarlo de vuelta… ya no estaba tras él, ya no le importaba Sasuke ni trataba de acercarse a él, había sido incluso durante la batalla contra el Juubi que había comenzado a ver ese cambio, Sakura no había creído en su regreso, no había creído en que se había reformado y dudo en darle otra oportunidad, si Sakura Haruno llegaba a sonreírle o solamente lo saludaba era solo para no molestar a su novio ni hacerle las cosas peores a este que ya soportaba mucha presión de gente que simplemente odiaba a Sasuke, pero para ella Sasuke ya era solo un ninja de su equipo más… y nada más, como la misma joven lo había sido para él hacia un tiempo… Sakura reía mientras picaba a Ino de que jamás lograra llamar gran cosa la atención de Sasuke, Sasuke, por centésima vez desde que había vuelto a la aldea deseo darle una lección, deseo mostrarle que no era alguien de quien se podía olvidar o que podía desechar sus sentimientos, fueran o no correspondidos cuando lo hizo, pero de nuevo se detuvo como siempre se detenía y la razón lo molestaba, tenía miedo, temía a Sakura que quizás podría enfrentarlo en una pelea y sin duda ya no se doblegaría, temía a Naruto que era más fuerte que él, temía a ser echado de la aldea, a fallarle a su clan… a terminar como las 2 personas que había asesinado hacia días, con sus cadáveres siendo arrojados al suelo de la aldea para recibir un pago… pero más que nada… con sus muertes, el aseguramiento de que varios secretos sobre el no salieran jamás a la luz… se aseguraba un lugar en la aldea…

-BUENO USTEDES 2 PARAN AHORA! –Sakura-

Los 2 automáticamente se detuvieron, Sasuke soltó a Naruto rápidamente fungiendo que no había pasado nada, mientras Naruto trago saliva, acobardado, pero Sakura solo suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke no aguantaba mucho más

-Bueno vámonos ya, Dobe… -Sasuke-

-A dónde irán? –Sakura-

-El dobe tiene que ir a comprar disfraces de animalitos…

-CALLATE! Es un disfraz para ir a pedir dulces en Halloween!

-Tú vas aun a pedir dulces de Halloween? –Ino-

Ino miro a Sakura con una sonrisa, esperándose la explosión, pero Sakura miro a Naruto unos segundos y sonrió dándole un beso

-Los acompaño, solamente me acompañan a dejar unos informes al hospital si? –Sakura-

-QUE? POR QUE? –Ino-

-El, porque es mi novio

Dijo Sakura abrazándose al brazo de Naruto pero viendo a Ino con una sonrisa burlona, Naruto rio un poco nervioso ya que sabía perfectamente que Sakura lo usaba para burlarse de Ino, esta podía a veces ser aún más maliciosa y traviesa que él.

-Y este no creo que tenga otra cosa que hacer

Dijo señalando a Sasuke de pasada como si no fuera nada, aunque la sonrisa de Sakura delataba que solo era una broma para picar a Ino, enfureció a Sasuke, Sakura jamás le había hablado así como si fuera alguien que ni se tomara en cuenta… Sakura sabía perfectamente que nadie quería a Sasuke en la aldea, el aislamiento al que estaba sometido debido a eso hacía que solo con Naruto tuviera un rato de ocio y paz en esta, solo así podía Sasuke evitar matar al primero que lo mirara mal, Sasuke no se merecía ese trato, se decía así mismo ni podía soportarlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo por su bien y una buena forma de evitar perder el control era simplemente permaneciendo lejos de la gente o molestando a Naruto.

-Además tan bien comprare yo un disfraz, es la fiesta de disfraces en casa de los Inuzuka no recuerdas?

-Es verdad… entonces tan bien iré y compare uno, no tengo… y Sasuke-kun vendrá conmigo

Sasuke miro a Ino molesto, pero esta desvió la mirada hablando con Sakura y no se dio cuenta, Naruto lanzo una carcajada, le encantaba la idea de que Sasuke volviera a integrarse en la aldea

-Muy bien entonces tu Sasuke-kun ira –Naruto-

-No me llames así, dobe…

Sasuke apretó el puño con ira

-Qué pasa? Solo Ino puede decirte así?

-Sasuke-kun…

Ino se puso coloradísima al escuchar eso y Sasuke apretó más fuerte el puño, pero un segundo después se oyeron un par de golpes y ambos eran arrastrados por Sakura, molesta.

-YA DEJEN DE PELARSE OYERON? VAMOS AL HOSPITAL DE UNA VEZ Y A COMPRAR LOS DISFRACES!

Esa vez los 2 siguieron a Sakura sin decir nada mientras Ino reía viéndolos, pero aun sonrojadisima, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, finalmente llegaron al hospital, este no era el hospital general de la aldea, si no un hospital militar donde se hacían las prácticas y estudios para ninjas médicos, se examinaba los cadáveres que conseguían de ninjas muertos de otras aldeas y se guardaban los expedientes médicos entre otras cosas, la puerta principal estaba cerrada pero Sakura giro por una esquina y llego a una pequeña entrada de servicio abriéndola de un pequeño empujón, los otros 3 la siguieron.

-Por qué está cerrado este lugar? –Sasuke-

-No recuerdas? Esta noche no es solo Halloween, se celebra la noche de muertos en la aldea, por respeto el lugar permanece cerrado, solo tenía que dejar esto…

Al entrar por la puerta de servicio llegaron frente a 2 puertas, Sakura abrió una llena de documentos y archiveros

-Solo debo colocarlos en su sitio no tardare…

-Mejor te ayudo frentuda…

-Si… Naruto tan bien ayúdame por favor

Naruto entró en la habitación, Sasuke miro la otra puerta y se acercó abriéndola, solo por curiosidad, en el lugar hacia frio, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, Sasuke camino dentro encendiendo las luces y se dio cuenta de por qué, en el centro de la habitación había 2 cadáveres…

El cadáver de Orochimaru, con una sábana blanca hasta su cuello, se veía que ya había sido examinado puesto que la sabana se curvaba hacia adentro en la zona donde deberían estar su estómago y pecho, el segundo cadáver estaba totalmente cubierto pero Sasuke lo reconoció al instante, quitándolo.

Aun después de muerta, Karin tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, expresión que había puesto al ver como Sasuke se lanzaba hacia ella para asesinarla, su cuerpo aun intacto estaba totalmente lleno de cicatrices de mordidas, excepto en su cara, Sasuke sonrió con crueldad al verla, al asesinarla se había sentido poderoso, se había sentido que tenía el control, por primera vez desde que estaba atrapado en la aldea.

-Vaya… ahora morderte no te sirvió no es verdad?... debiste ver la cara que pusiste… creías acaso que te tenía a mi lado para algo más que probar tu chakra, no es así?...

-Sasuke

Sasuke volteo rápidamente, Sakura estaba detrás de él, se veía enfadada, se acercó y sin miramientos empujo a Sasuke a un lado y cubrió suavemente el cadáver de Karin de nuevo, después de eso hizo lo mismo con el de Orochimaru, acercándose a el

-Hora de irnos…

Sakura dio media vuelta y Sasuke camino repentinamente hacia ella, de repente sin saber por qué Sakura estaba detrás de él, Sasuke se maldijo así mismo, con su sharingan sin duda podría matarla, pero él no lo tenía siempre activo en cambio Sakura si tenía su sello activo las 24 horas y sabia usar bien el chakra que le daba, pero en vez de hacer algo más, Sakura solo lo empujo

-Vamos, fuera… no quiero estar aquí más tiempo…

-Acaso tienes miedo Sakura?

Sasuke rio burlón dejándose sacar tranquilamente de la habitación, Sakura gruño un poco viéndolo, súbitamente enfadada, pero después le sonrió con burla.

-No… quien debe tener miedo eres tú Sasuke… no sabes la leyenda que hay entre los ninja medico? en la noche de los muertos, estos despiertan y se vengan…

Le sonrió un poco, Sasuke lanzo una carcajada ante lo que Sakura dijo pero a la joven no le importó mientras cerraba la puerta

-Naruto! Puerca! Acá esta!

-a donde te fuiste? Te buscábamos –Naruto-

-No te importa, dobe…

-Qué?

Sakura sonrió abrasando con fuerza a Naruto

-Bueno no importa donde vaya el, hora de ir por los disfraces… además…

-vamos!

-Jajajajaja sí que pareces emocionada por eso frentuda

-Claro que sí! Vamos a celebrar además tan bien tengo que acompañar a Naruto por dulces no se vaya a perder como Sasuke

-Iras conmigo Sakura-chan?

Sakura miro a su novio y asintió, sin más Naruto la abraso besándola en los labios con pasión, Sakura correspondió totalmente el beso, hasta que se separaron, Sakura estaba sonrojadisima y muy agitada

-HEY PARA ESO HAY HOTELES PAR DE COCHINOS!

-Cállate puerca! Estas celosa vieja amargada

Sakura le enseño la lengua a Ino y esta se enfadó, Sakura estaba algo acalorada y rojísima pero con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, durante años había soportado las tonterías de Naruto… por que le encantaban, pero siempre había tratado de parecer seria y estricta solo por las apariencias, ahora eso ya no le importaba nada… y a Naruto le encantaba tenerla de cómplice

-Bueno vamos ya! –Naruto-

-Si! –Sakura-

-Esperen! Vamos Sasuke-kun

Sasuke suspiro fastidiado, Sakura al parecer se había olvidado totalmente de él, aun así los siguió…

La casa de los Inuzuka estaba llena de gente, era una gigantesca casa con un patio inmenso, el cual estaba lleno de decoraciones y mesas de comida, aun no era ni media noche, en el lugar hacia calor, la luna estaba llena y la música se escuchaba fuerte por todo el lugar, Sasuke no se había disfrazado para nada, de haber tenido algo que hacer había preferido no ir a ese lugar pero no tenía más que hacer esa noche y Tsunade no había aceptado darle una misión solo, Sasuke se encontraba recargado solo mirando la sala de la casa, hay los novatos se habían reunido en una especie de fiesta privada, mientras hablaban Sasuke no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakura, esta, picada por Ino, se había atrevido a un traje mucho más atrevido de lo que tenía pensado llevar, traía unos guantes y orejas de gato, blanco, una cola atada a su cinturón y el resto del traje era un traje de baño de una pieza, de color blanco simulando perfectamente el pelaje blanco de un gato, el traje se ceñía a su cuerpo, el escote se abría y juntaba sus pechos, además de mostrar por completo sus piernas y muslos, Sakura jamás había tenido mucho pecho ni tan poco había mostrado una figura que envidiar pero ahora se notaba que eso había cambiado, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su vientre plano y sus pechos se veían grandes y apretados, mostrados en gran parte por el escote, aunque el traje ayudaba lo suyo, tan bien era obvio la hermosa mujer en que Sakura se había convertido en esos años que habían estado alejados, Sasuke la miraba con deseo, deseo que quizás no hubiera tenido hacia ella de no ser por que esta lo rechazaba, ahora mientras miraba a Sakura apoyada contra el pecho de Naruto que había ido disfrazado de Kyubi, Sasuke sentía un enorme deseo de hacerla suya, poco a poco mientras la fiesta seguía, Sasuke tomaba botella tras botella de sake, finalmente Sakura se había levantado diciendo que era hora de irse y Naruto dijo que la acompañaría a su casa, para todos debido al comportamiento de ambos era obvio que pasaría esa noche entre ambos, Sasuke apretó el puño furioso, pensar que dentro de unos minutos Naruto estaría acostándose con Sakura Haruno, Naruto y no el, lo puso aun más furioso, Naruto se levantó yendo por sus dulces los cuales había escondido para evitar que Lee los encontrara mientras Sakura riendo caminaba hacia donde había dejado su abrigo, cuando sintió que alguien la giraba.

Esa vez, Sasuke tenía el sharingan, la puso contra la pared mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al pecho de Sakura, esta olio el aliento a alcohol en Sasuke… pero aun así tomo la mano de Sasuke y la apretó con fuerza haciendo que este lanzara un grito, que apenas se escuchó debido a la música, después de eso lo puso contra la pared apretando su cuello con su gigantesca fuerza, ni siquiera Sasuke podía librarse de algo así.

-No diré nada, esta vez, Sasuke… estas borracho y no estas en tus cabales, pero que te quede claro por que solo te lo voy a decir una vez, pude ser tuya un día y tu destrozaste mis ilusiones y rompiste mi corazón y tengo a un hombre mejor que tu y con quien voy a pasar el resto de mi vida

Apretó un poco más el cuello de Sasuke, este sentía como dejaba de respirar.

-Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo… ni para recuperarme… si vuelves a intentar algo como lo de hoy terminare lo que estoy haciendo en ese momento

Sakura soltó a Sasuke tirándolo contra la pared y caminando sin mirar atrás, hasta girar en la esquina, Sasuke vio que Sakura pasaba al lado de Ino que estaba pálida, había visto todo, Ino solo se acercó a Sasuke y lo tiro de una bofetada, dando media vuelta y saliendo de ese lugar, se veían unas lagrimas caer de su rostro en el momento en que giro, Sasuke gruño molesto mientras se levantaba, alcanzo a ver como Sakura y Naruto se despedían y se iban acompañando a Ino que decía sentirse un poco mal y sin decir nada se acercó a donde estaban las bebidas y comenzó a tomar…

Horas más tarde, Sasuke ya había salido de la fiesta, la oscuridad y el silencio llenaban la aldea, Sasuke caminaba medio tambaleándose intentando encontrar su casa, jamás había bebido tanto en su vida y era un milagro el que pudiera mantenerse en pie, tenía aun así más o menos idea de a dónde iba, ahora vivía en el barrio Uchiha, en una casa que no había sido dañada por el ataque de Pein ni por el tiempo, mientras lograba reconstruir la casa de su familia, el lugar era oscuro, alejado y sin gente alrededor y era lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor en ese momento, Sasuke vio un pequeño callejón que parecía el que daba a la casa, ya que la que habitaba no era precisamente la más grande del barrio y precisamente por eso había quedado intacta, se acerco a una puerta y la tironeo sin que esta se abriera, borracho y enfadado como estaba no tenía humor para eso así que simplemente rompió la cerradura y entro... sus pasos resonaban por el desértico lugar como resonaban tan bien por la antigua casa donde estaba, finalmente entro en un cuarto, no porque lo reconociera si no porque su embriaguez no le permitía ver nada más, al entrar la puerta se cerró tras él y el frio lo rodeo… frente a él estaban las 2 camas que había visto en la mañana… se encontraba en el anfiteatro donde se conservaban los cadáveres… Sasuke jalo la puerta sin poder abrirla, esta vez era de acero y hermética por lo que no podía romperla fácilmente como la anterior y no estaba en condiciones de hacer un jutsu, mientras jaloneaba empezaron a oírse campanadas que marcaban que eran las 12 de la noche… y un rumor se escucho detrás de el…

Sasuke se volteo, mareado apoyándose contra la pared cuando de repente vio movimiento, aun en la oscuridad el sharingan le permitía ver como una de las batas se iba levantando lentamente y finalmente, Orochimaru salió debajo de esta, pálido y frio como lo que era, un cadáver… Sasuke aterrorizado se puso contra la pared y lentamente, empezó a deslizarse hasta quedar en el suelo mirando el espectáculo que su embrutecida mente se negaba a creer, paralizado de terror… por algo más que el simple miedo a un cadáver.

-Las leyendas eran ciertas… hoy es el día de los muertos… ellos despiertan y se vengan

dijo con una carcajada, levantándose, mostrando el vacío agujero donde antes estaban sus entrañas, mientras se acercaba a la otra cama

-Vamos… puedes levantarte…

Por segunda vez, Sasuke vio otro cuerpo levantándose, quitándose la sabana de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Karin apareció frente a él, su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual, cubierta en cada centímetro de marcas de mordiscos, tal como Sasuke la recordaba, había visto muchas veces a Karin así cuando la joven cedía ante cada cosa que Sasuke le pedía, aun después de que pasara de considerarla una amiga a considerarla una herramienta desechable para lograr sus propósitos, pero esa vez sintió algo diferente, un terror iba apareciendo en su alma sin saber por qué, Sasuke había visto a los zombis del edo tensei, pero esa vez era algo distinto… esa vez parecía haber 2 presencias malditas frente a el más que 2 almas selladas… Karin se levantó completamente mirando a Orochimaru

-Vamos … Hoy es el día de los muertos… ELLOS DESPIERTAN!

Grito Orochimaru como si fuera algo maravilloso estar en ese lugar, palpo su cuerpo muerto, riendo un poco

-Quien diría… un día de descanso de estar en el infierno… pero tu aun no sufres lo que te espera, Karin

Orochimaru volteo a ver a Karin, que se miraba su cuerpo sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa sin sentido en el rostro, tal como Orochimaru, parecía estar sintiendo un enorme alivio y placer al estar en ese lugar, un descanso a una tortura eterna

-Que no se… Orochimaru-sama?

-No sabes… cuando te corten… cuando remuevan tus entrañas… los vivos creen que no sentimos pero nosotros, condenados al infierno, sentimos, sufrimos, sufrimos cuando cortan, cuando arrancan e incluso cuando los gusanos vengan a roer nuestro cuerpo nuestro cuerpo lo sentirá hasta el momento de su completa disolución… pero hoy no… no… las leyendas que me contaba el viejo Harishiama que pasaba en este día eran verdad… por eso cierran el anfiteatro con una puerta de hierro que no puede abrirse y dejan los cadáveres frescos en este lugar… HOY ES EL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS Y ELLOS SE LEVANTAN! PODEMOS ESTAR UNA NOCHE SIN DOLOR NI TORMENTO!

Grito feliz, que alguien como Orochimaru reaccionara así por solo unas horas sin dolor decía mucho sobre el lugar donde había estado, Sasuke estaba aterrado, no movía ni un musculo… Orochimaru miro a su alrededor y de repente se detuvo

-JAJAJAJAJA MIRA ESTO! MIRAAAA! A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ? A SASUKE-KUN!

Dijo con una carcajada mirando a Sasuke, Karin retrocedió un paso pero Orochimaru rio acercándola

-No te preocupes… el sabe que somos… de donde vinimos… no se atreve ni a moverse… verdad Sasuke-kun?

Orochimaru se acerco y su cuello se estiro como el de una serpiente quedando frente al suyo, Sasuke intentaba moverse, intentaba hablar, pero el terror se había apoderado de su cuerpo, por alguna razón eso estaba mal, que Karin y Orochimaru estuvieran hay… era algo maldito, algo de lo que el no quería saber, Karin volteo a verlo y una sonrisa horrible apareció en su rostro

-Entonces… ya sabes… Sasuke-kun… hoy es el día de los muertos… los muertos despiertan… y se vengan… veamos que te parece que te hagan lo que siempre me hiciste a mi…

Sasuke trato de alejarse, desesperado, sintiendo como si el mismo demonio caminara hacia él, no era alguien cobarde pero el miedo no parecía venir de algo racional, era solo una sensación fría apoderándose de su corazón

-No… no… aléjate… ALEJATE!

-Ven acá… Sasuke-kun…

Karin se acercó más y más a el…

Ya era más de medio día en la aldea, Sakura caminaba por la calle en dirección al hospital junto a Naruto, este la abrazo pegándola a el

-Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?

Sakura rio un poco, algo sonrojada por el abraso pegándose a el

-Tsunade-sama me pidió esas cosas… recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo…

Naruto puso una cara enfadada y Sakura se puso coloradísima, Tsunade le había hablado hacia una hora pidiendo que sacara algunas cosas de los archivos, pero cuando había llamado estaba un poco… ocupado con Naruto y básicamente los había sacado de la cama para ir por esos documentos

-Además que harás he? Comer dulces todo el día…

-Pues…

-Para eso quieres volver de verdad cierto? Pues no vas a coger ni uno solo de los míos

-QUE? PERO SI A TI TE DIERON MUCHOS MÁS!

-Pues son míos!

Sakura le enseño la lengua, corriendo hacia el hospital

-NO SEAS MALA Sakura-CHAN!

Sakura rio un poco cuando Naruto empezó a seguirla, hasta que se detuvo

-Alguien ha estado aquí Naruto, mira

Sakura se acercó y empujo la puerta, rota, ambos se pusieron alerta, mientras entraban en el lugar

-No dijiste ayer que los archivos de todos los ninja de la aldea estaban aquí?

-Sí, pero es imposible que un ninja no autorizado llegue a ellos… no pudieron haberse llevado nada…

-Quizás no fue un ladrón mira

Ambos vieron huellas deformes en el suelo, de alguien que caminaba tambaleándose, en el suelo, además de gotitas de un líquido que olía mucho a alcohol formando un rastro

-Un borracho se metió?

-No es de risa Naruto… no se habrá lastimado vamos a ver…

Sakura y Naruto siguieron el rastro hasta el anfiteatro, Sakura abrió la puerta lentamente y entraron, Naruto detuvo la puerta atrancándola para que no se cerrara y los dejara dentro, después miro el lugar, las 2 camillas con los cadáveres estaban tal como las habían dejado, todo estaba exactamente igual

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Sakura-CHAN!

Naruto corrió hacia Sakura que blanca de terror había retrocedido

-ERA VERDAD! TE JUROOO TSUNADE-SAMA ME LO CONTO COMO UNA HISTORIA DE TERROR DE NIÑA PERO ERA VERDAD! CUANDO SE LO DIJE SOLO QUERIA ESPANTARLO NO SABIA QUE ERA VERDAD!

Grito aterrada mientras señalaba un rincón, Naruto se acerco y se quedó totalmente pálido de terror, mientras escuchaba un pequeño rumor…

-Hoy es la noche de los muertos… ellos despiertan y se vengan… hoy es la noche de los muertos… ellos despiertan y se vengan… se vengan… se vengan…

Decía Sasuke una y otra vez, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al vacío, sin razón ya, mientras una marca de un gran mordisco se notaba en su cuello…

Fin.


	5. La vieja casa

-Bueno cariño llegamos… -Naruto-

-Es aquí Naruto?

-Si…

Naruto y Sakura bajaron de la camioneta, mirando una vieja y descuidada casa rodeada de bosques, Sakura tosió un poco mientras miraba la casa y Naruto volteo hacia ella visiblemente alarmado pero su esposa le sonrió

-Estoy bien… no fue nada…

Sakura sonrió enternecida por la expresión de preocupación de Naruto, mientras se acercaba a mirar la casa.

Se había repuesto de una grave enfermedad hacia poco, pero no olvidaba que había estado al borde de la muerte durante mas de un mes, ahora que empesaba su recuperación el doctor le había recomendado a Sakura aire puro y mucho ejercicio al aire libre, algo que era muy difícil de encontrar en la ciudad, pero Naruto había encontrado la solución, mudarse un par de semanas a la vieja casa de sus abuelos, a la orilla de un viejo y pequeño pueblo.

-Parece que no la han cuidado en años…

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan, no pensé que estuviera así

Sakura sonrió abrasándose al brazo de Naruto, acariciando su rostro en el pecho de este

-No te preocupes… el medico dijo que mucho trabajo al aire libre, así que podemos podar el jardín, arreglar la cerca… pintar un poco…

-Si…

-Y podemos traer a los niños en unos años…

Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura y estar rio

-Aun no tonto… pero seria una buena idea intentar hacer uno mientras estamos aquí…

Naruto le sonrió y abrieron la puerta, el lugar estaba bien iluminado y debido a que la casa había estado cerrada por años no había demasiado polvo, Naruto saco una lámpara de baterías y empezaron a explorar el lugar, tenia 2 pisos, una gran recamara matrimonial, sala, habitación de invitados, una anticuada cocina y un sótano, Sakura miro fascinada que había un lago en el jardín trasero, que era enorme

-Si definitivamente pasaremos las vacaciones aquí! –Sakura-

-De acuerdo Sakura-chan… lo siento pero tendremos que ir al pueblo

-Por que?

-Por que no tenemos electricidad…

Naruto bajo y subió el apagador de la luz pero nada paso, Sakura suspiro, Naruto recordaba esa casa de los tiempos en que iba a visitar a sus abuelos, recordaba que la cocina aunque anticuada tenia aparatos eléctricos incluyendo un refrigerador y habían traído comida refrigerada, pero el refrigerador no funcionaba, la casa tenia 20 años deshabitada,

-Si… bueno gas tenemos no? Puedes ir… comprar lo que necesitemos para comer encargar que vengan a reconectarnos la luz y cuando vengas ya habré cocinado lo que se pueda echar a perder

-Esta bien que te quedes sola?

-Por supuesto no me va a pasar nada…

Sakura le sonrió queriendo apaciguarlo, le dio un beso en los labios

-Anda…

Naruto la miro y finalmente suspiro, salieron a la camioneta, bajaron algunas hieleras y Naruto después de despedirse de Sakura partió hacia el pueblo lo mas rápido posible, no le gustaba dejar sola a Sakura, Sakura rio un poco al ver que se iba y entro de nuevo en la casa lista para poner manos a la obra, sabia que Naruto tardaría horas en regresar.

Ese día no se la paso aburrida, abrió todas las ventanas, por lo que ilumino la casa totalmente, limpio la recamara donde se quedarían ella y Naruto, la sala y la cocina, mientras aprovechaba para explorar un poco mas, curioseando por los retratos de la casa, estaban los retratos de Kushina y Minato Uzumaki, que vivían en la ciudad, algunos retratos de Naruto bebe y de otras personas que eran los abuelos de Naruto a los cuales Sakura no había conocido, finalmente había retratos y objetos anteriores a que los Uzumaki vivieran en la casa, Sakura sabia que la casa de piedra tenia mas de 200 años y que habían sido los abuelos de Naruto los que habían pagado remodelaciones como la luz eléctrica el agua corriente y el gas, finalmente termino de limpiar, de unas bolsas saco unas sabanas, almohada y unas colchas y subió a la recamara…

Algo la extraño, Sakura había encontrado varias velas en un cajón y había tomado la precaución de dejar una junto a una caja de cerrillos al lado de cada puerta, por si acaso, pero la vela de la recamara ya no estaba, extrañada volteo y vio que la vela estaba casi debajo de la cama, Sakura se agacho y la saco cuando noto una mancha extraña en el suelo.

-Que podrá ser?... bueno veamos si la enfermedad aun me tiene débil

Extrañada movió la cómoda y después de un tirón movió la cama entera, sonriendo al ver que conservaba la fuerza que hacia temer a Naruto cuando peleaba, se acerco hacia donde estaba la mancha, era una mancha roja, de sangre, estaba fresca, Sakura recordaba que esa ventana era la única que había estado abierta cuando llego a la casa

-Parece que interrumpimos la cena de un gato… que asco…

Pensó mirando la mancha, tomo la vieja escoba que había usado para barrer la casa y empeso a revolver los armarios y closets, lo menos que quería era hallar una rata muerta en las 2 semanas que vivirían ahí… u olerla primero, pero no encontró nada, Sakura regreso y esta vez había algo extraño… había otra mancha de sangre… pero tenia la forma de un pie…

-Debí pisarla…

Pensó y tomo una cubeta echando agua al suelo, lo primero que hizo fue limpiar su chancla sobre el trapeador para quitar la sangre que había pisado y después limpio la mancha, movió de nuevo la cama a su lugar y la cómoda, empezando a poner las sabanas cuando escucho algo caer en el cuarto de al lado

-QUIEN ANDA HAY?!

Sakura jamás había sido cobarde y aunque estaba enferma jamás se consideraría débil, cogió un viejo atizador que había una pared y fue al cuarto de al lado, se detuvo de nuevo, había pequeñas manchas de sangre en el suelo entrando a la habitación, las manchas iban hacia la ventana

-Bueno… si era un gato ya se llevo su comida a otra parte…

Pensó mientras cerraba la ventana, no había visto nada salir del cuarto y el armario de esa habitación estaba cerrado, así que si había sido algún animal había salido por la ventana, Sakura limpio las manchas y salió, para terminar de arreglar la recamara y empezar a hacer la cena, recordó por un segundo la cara que había puesto Naruto cuando escucho que iba a cocinar, justo antes de enfermarse había terminado un curso de cocina completo a espaldas de este y estaba decidida a darle a su maridito una pequeña sorpresa…

-Y que tal quedo mi amor?

Sakura sonreía mirando a Naruto que se recargo en la silla satisfecho

-Como…

-Convenciendo a Tsunade-sama que me dejara salir de mi turno en el hospital una hora temprano a diario

-Y como lograste convencerla?

-Fácil, diciendo que si no me echaba una mano le diría a Shizune-neechan sobre la botella de whisky en el tanque del baño de su oficina

Naruto rio un poco, recogiendo los platos para lavarlos

-Y que te dijeron en el pueblo he? Lo que me ibas a contar cuando llegaste

-Nada, solo que la casa no se ha ocupado en meses no se por que, parece que papa quiere rentarla desde hace mucho pero nadie la renta mas de una semana

-Por que?

-Por supersticiones… dicen que esta encantada

-Encantada? Que tontería

Sakura le sonrió a Naruto, que ponía los platos a secar, Naruto rio tan bien

-Si, pasos, voces extrañas… objetos que se mueven… no se por que creen en eso…

-Jajajaja estas asustado a caso mi amor?

Sakura noto como los hombros de Naruto se tensaban, algo que ocurría cada vez que se sentía nervioso, Sakura se acerco abrasándolo desde atrás, pegándose a la espalda de Naruto

-Los fantasmas no te asustaran esta noche… yo me encargare de alejarlos…

Le dijo en el oído sensualmente, Naruto volteo para abrasar a su esposa…

Ambos dormían tranquilamente, Sakura sujetada al pecho de Naruto, cuando escucharon pasos en la habitación de al lado

-Que fue eso?

Naruto se levanto rápidamente al escuchar los ruidos mientras se ponía una bata, Sakura se levanto tan bien

-Iré a ver… Sakura-chan quédate aquí

Dijo al ver que Sakura se ponía lo único que tenia a mano, el baby doll que había echo unas horas antes que Naruto perdiera el aliento

-Olvídalo yo te acompaño, no me quedare sola en el cuarto

Naruto finalmente pensó que estaría mas tranquilo teniéndola a la vista y tomando el mismo atizador que había tomado Sakura antes salieron, Sakura traía una linterna, revisaron todas las habitaciones, después de que las revisaran las iban cerrando con llave, no encontraron ninguna ventana o puerta abierta y finalmente se habían convencido de que la habían imaginado, tan pronto volvieron a la recamara

-NARUTO MIRA!

Sakura vio como, nítidamente, estaba en el suelo una huella ensangrentada de un pie desnudo, se acercaron y claramente, frente a ellos, se dibujo otra en el suelo, Sakura se aferro al brazo de Naruto mientras lentamente se formaba otra y otra huella, hubieran salido corriendo pero por alguna razón, se sentían casi hipnotizados al verlas… las huellas se iban acercando a una pared, se acercaron ambos y de repente la pared se abrió revelando unas escaleras, Naruto y Sakura se miraron un poco y bajaron, tan pronto pasaron la pared el camino se cerro estaban atrapados, Sakura trago saliva y aunque no grito ni hizo ningún sonido notaba que estaba temblando…

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, bajemos… debe haber alguna otra salida pro algún lugar…

Bajaron llegando a una amplia habitación, parecida a una antigua celda cuando de repente Sakura sintió una gota húmeda cayendo en su rostro, la tomo y vio por la luz que había sangre, esta vez si lanzo un grito

-QUE PASA AQUÍ NARUTO?!

Naruto iba a levantar la linterna, cuando escucharon una voz

-No la levanten… Uzumakis…

La voz era fría, extraña… como si viniera de muy lejos… Naruto y Sakura obedecieron

-Vayan mañana… busquen en el cementerio una tumba sin nombre… después cúbranla de flores y vayan con el sacerdote del pueblo y que ofrezca 3 misas por un alma condenada…

-Lo… lo haremos…

Dijo Naruto nervioso, tan pronto dijeron eso la pared se levanto de nuevo y se apresuraron a salir, la pared bajo detrás de ello y en ese momento las luces se encendieron, Sakura y Naruto se miraron aterrados…

Si algo le gustaba a Sakura de su esposo es que este jamás rompía una promesa ni se daba por vencido pero al día siguiente vio mejor que nunca esa cualidad, mientras iban a ver al anciano sacerdote para preguntarle por una lapida sin nombre en el cementerio

-No hay ninguna lo siento –Sacerdote-

-Pero… estamos seguros… -Naruto-

-Naruto Uzumaki tu abuelo era igual de metido que tu, deberían aprender que hay cosas en las que no deben meterse, no hay ninguna lapida aquí y no ofreceré ninguna misa a fantasmas imaginarios

Les cerro la puerta en la cara, pero aun así no se dieron por vencidos, buscaron por todo el cementerio y finalmente encontraron, en un lugar muy alejado de las demás tumbas, casi a la orilla del cementerio, una antiquísima y resquebrajada lapida sin nombre, ni fecha, para ese momento Sakura y Naruto estaban seguros que era la única en el lugar con esas características, cubrieron la tumba con flores y oraron en silencio, aunque el sacerdote se había negado a decir las 3 misas, los 3 días siguientes fueron un momento a orar frente a ese lugar.

Al final del tercer día, cuando la pareja regresaba a casa, un viento cálido los cubrió, ambos escucharon claramente las palabras:

-Gracias, Uzumakis…

Y sonriendo entraron en casa, sabiendo que habían cumplido con su promesa, después de ese día nunca jamás volvieron a escucharse o suceder sucesos extraños en la casa, Sakura y Naruto lo sabían mejor que nadie, ya que los años siguientes siempre volvieron, con sus hijos, a vivir sus vacaciones en ese lugar…


	6. Visitando a mis padres

En Konoha al atardecer, una chica miraba por la ventana del hospital, frente a ella se dibujaba la enorme aldea, ese día seria Halloween, la primera fiesta que se daría desde que la guerra había terminado, el primer indicio de que por fin todo volvería a la normalidad, pero Sakura no veía precisamente la aldea... si no una persona que se alejaba del hospital, suspiro un poco con una ligera sonrisa recargada en el marco de la ventana, hasta que escucho una risita atrás

-Vaya así que por fin caíste he frentuda?

Sakura dio un salto tomada por sorpresa por Ino, se puso totalmente roja al ver a su amiga, traía el cabello suelto e iba disfrazada de vampiresa, con un traje entallado y escotado

-Pero que ra... por que traes eso puesto?

-Qué frentuda? Tenemos la fiesta de disfraces tengo que estar lista para cuando empiece...

-Más bien no aguantas vestirte como zorra y agarras cualquier oportunidad he?

-Y tú que hacías mirando a Naruto?

Le contesto Ino como si nada pasara haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara de golpe

-Es solo...

-Solo?

-Pues solo... que estaba extraño hoy...

-Sus heridas se volvieron a abrir?

La voz de Ino se mostraba preocupada y no era para menos, Naruto había estado a punto de morir durante la guerra y aunque finalmente había derrotado a Madara y esta había terminado, se había salvado de morir por un pelo y todos en la aldea estaban preocupados por el, aun no podía ni siquiera hacer misiones por sus heridas y tardaría un poco en recuperarse

-No... no es eso... es solo... que esta raro... había algo diferente en su mirada...

-Seguro está pensando en que disfraz ponerse para salir a pedir dulces como el año pasado

Un fugaz recuerdo de Naruto disfrazado de zorro pidiendo dulces con niños menores de 10 años por toda la aldea cruzo por la mente de Sakura

-No me lo recuerdes puerca...

-Jajajajaa... bueno... entonces que harás? Tu turno ya termino...

-Creo... que iré por algunas cosas...

-Como quieras, yo ya debo irme

Ino salió de la habitación, Sakura camino hacia la salida... pero solo para verificar que Ino se había ido y se metió otra vez...

Ya había oscurecido, en la aldea se escuchaban las risas y los gritos de los niños pidiendo dulces mientras la música de varias fiestas se escuchaba amortiguadas por las calles, una sombra caminaba por el cementerio, de repente se ilumino con una vela, era Naruto, que se encontraba frente a 2 tumbas y sonrió levemente, le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrarlas, se acercó a ellas y de repente, se quedó quieto, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, aunque él había perdido gente importante en su vida, era la primera vez que visitaba la tumba de alguien...

-Sabes? Lo normal es que se dejen flores

Naruto volteo, Sakura se acercaba, traía un gran y largo abrigo y una cubeta con flores

-Como supiste que estaba aquí?

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba sobre la cubeta sacando las flores y tendiéndoselas a Naruto

-Me pareció que lo harías... no lo se... apenas supiste que eran tus padres cierto? En este día tan bien se visita a los muertos y ellos son... los primeros que puedes visitar...

Naruto asintió, pero realmente sin saber que decir, empezó a poner las flores en la tumba, primero de su madre, Kushina y después en la de Minato, Sakura se alejó un poco hasta que Naruto termino, este no supo nada que hacer... Sakura sonrió, acercándose a él, entendía lo que le pasaba, Naruto a pesar de todo era un huérfano, fuera de Iruka apenas había tenido lazos con alguien... Naruto miro las tumbas hasta que sintió que Sakura lo jalaba del brazo suavemente, poniéndose a su lado, les empezó a hablar como si ambos estuvieran en ese lugar

-No se preocupen este idiota se está portando bien... y va a seguir haciéndolo... ya todos lo respetan y lo respaldan... Se ha transformado en el mejor hombre que he conocido...

Naruto sonrió un poco, suspirando levemente, cuando de la nada abraso a Sakura pegándola a el

-QUE HACES BAKA?!

-Nada... oye Sakura-chan tú no eres una rarita... eres como era mama sabes?

-Qué? Y por qué me dices eso he?

Sakura se puso coloradísima sin saber por qué mientras se alejaba un poco de Naruto, totalmente colorada y sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco, Naruto río un poco... solo había querido decirle eso a su madre... mientras ambos se alejaban de las tumbas, en silencio

-BAKA! Y yo que estaba preocupada por ti y vengo hasta aquí...

-Preocupada por mí?

-Si! Digo, es Halloween y andabas deprimido... tu deprimido el día en que todo mundo te da dulces? Si como no

Naruto sonrió, no solo porque se notaba que Sakura hacia grandes esfuerzos por hacerlo sonreír y animarlo, si no por que tan bien lo que ella decía era verdad, con el odio que le tenía la gente de la aldea, el Halloween era la única fiesta que el siempre había disfrutado, ya que disfrazado los aldeanos no se daban cuenta de que trataban bien al niño que tanto odiaban

-Bueno entonces... qué tal si vamos a la fiesta de Ino? Te invito Sakura-chan

-No

Naruto abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido, pero sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, ya que aunque Sakura siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera...

-Tu no disfrutas tanto eso verdad? Tu quieres ir a pedir dulces

-Bueno si... pero...

-Toma

Sakura le dio una bolsa, sonriéndole aunque estaba coloradísima

-Ahora vamos... si no... me abre disfrazado en vano no crees?

Sakura abrió la gabardina que traía sonriendo aunque algo sonrojada...

-Ha... que disfraz? Eso es lo que siempre traes...

-HA ES DE ENFERMERA Naruto! YO SOY DOCTORA!

Sakura le dio un coscorrón fuerte, enfadada, Naruto se levantó sobándose la cabeza, mientras Sakura lo miraba sonrojada poniéndose un gorrito de enfermera, bastante sonrojada, solo eso se le había ocurrido pero ese disfraz le quedaba demasiado... sexy para su gusto, Naruto se levantó y Sakura sonrió un poco, cuando Naruto salto animado

-ENTONCES A PEDIR DULCES!

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, Naruto tomo la bolsa que Sakura traía en las manos corriendo hacia la entrada de la aldea, Sakura después de unos segundos salió corriendo tras el

-ESPERA NO TIENES DISFRAS!

-HENGE NO JUTSU!

-NO TE DISFRAZARAS DE NUEVO DE MUJER Naruto ESPERA!

Naruto y Sakura salieron del cementerio, mientras 2 pequeños destellos partieron de las lapidas hacia el cielo... ya habiendo escuchado lo que su hijo tenía que decirles...


End file.
